


A Collection of Drabbles

by joneskillian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneskillian/pseuds/joneskillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Captain Swan drabbles, each under 1k words.<br/>Some are funny, some are fluffy. Some are sad and have a character death. Those, I'll mark in the beginning :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the night between the 12th and 13th of August, the night of this year's meteor shower.  
> And because I love the meteor showers so much. A drabble.  
> 

"Something wrong?" Her father asked her, seeing her glare out of the window, into the darkness of the night.

"Some idiot is trespassing again," she sighed. "I'll take care of it," Emma smiled, disappearing in the back and coming back with the shotgun.

"Oh no, honey," her mother laughed, "you'll scare the poor bastard."

"That's the plan," Emma grinned, putting on her boots and walking outside.

She found the trespasser in the middle of the field, they didn't use this field now, the horses were on another field, so aside from the two of them it was empty.

The tall man stood with his back towards her, staring at the sky, clinging to something that looked like a blanket, but it was hard to see in the dark.

He clearly hadn't heard her coming because he flinched hard when she prepared the gun loudly and pushed it against his back.

"That's a gun pushing against you back, I'm not happy to see you," she smiled at her turn on 'is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me'. He seemed to get it because he chuckled softly before raising his arms, dropping the blanket to his feet.

"Please don't shoot me," his warm voice pleaded. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't, trespasser."

"Stars," he sounded like he was smiling.

"What?" Emma frowned, getting a better grip on her gun, realising his amazing chuckle had distracted her.

"There is a meteor shower going on. I just wanted to see the stars. Your field has a great location, there is barely any pollution here, you can see so many stars," he spoke softly.

It was old news to Emma that the stars were clearly visible from here, but yet she looked up. She never failed to be amazed by it, growing up, she often sat outside just to watch them, but life got busier and she lacked the time, or was so exhausted she would just pass out on the couch.

She lowered her gun as she saw it. A shooting star, just a second or two, but so clear, so visible. She couldn't help but smile.

"There are supposedly around a hundred an hour at its peak," the man said. When she looked back at him he had lowered his hands and turned to face her - and damn, the trespasser was handsome, even in the moonlight.

"All right," Emma said, looking back up to the sky, in hopes of spotting another one. The next one was smaller than the first, but it was still amazing. "I won't shoot you."

"Thank you," the man grinned grinned.

"So what's your name trespasser?" Emma looked at him once more.

"Killian Jones," he replied.

"Okay. My name is Emma."

"Nice to meet you, Emma. So may I stay?"

"Yeah, you got any room on that blanket for a second person?"

"Sure," he laughed, spreading out the blanket at their feet and sat down. She followed his lead. "Coffee?" Killian asked, reaching in the basket next to him, something she hadn't seen before. Well then, this guy came prepared. But she smiled and nodded accepting the cup he handed her, watching him pour in from the thermos.

Why he brought two cups was beyond her, but she didn't dwell on it. 

She had shooting stars to watch.


	2. Warm Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (character death)

"Are you wearing my shirt again?" Killian smiled as he walked down the stairs, looking over at the counter, seeing his gorgeous blonde with a bowl of cereal in her hands, her legs dangling over the edge. She smiled innocently and wiggled her toes.

"It's the way you liked seeing me, don't you?" Emma teased, eating her cereal.

"That I did," he replied. Emma looked over at the baby monitor as soft babbling came from it.

"It appears our daughter is awake, will you go?"

"Of course," Killian answered, once again going up the stairs. "Hello beautiful," he whispered, seeing his daughter stand up in her bed, leaning onto the edge.

The little girl stared at him with her big green eyes, her blonde hair tousled, and the cutest laugh upon her face. His little girl looked exactly like her mother. He picked her up and carried her downstairs, placing her in her baby chair.

"You shouldn't give her cereal," Emma noted from the chair across their daughter. "It's too much sugar."

"I forgot to do groceries," Killian whispered, "I don't have anything else right now."

"Fine," Emma sighed, turning to face their child again, making silly faces.

"Emma?"

"One minute," she didn't even need to look up to know what he needed, the bottle was always a problem for him. "Be sure to test on your hand first."

"Right," he smiled, placing the bowl of cereal in front of his daughter.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he whispered sadly.

"That's probably why I'm still here," she smiled in return. "She's healing well," Emma noted, pointing at the scar above her eyebrow, a faint bruise around it.

"Yes, doctors say she was lucky you -"

"Killian…"

"It's all right," he swallowed hard. "I'm glad to still have her. I am grateful you did what you did. But that doesn't mean I don't miss you."

"And I miss you, always," she made her words sound like a promise. Like she had always done when she told her he loved him.

When she called him, the ambulance sirens in the background, she promised to love him forever. And made him promise to love their daughter as much as he had loved her.

And when he came to the hospital, they told him the news, and he broke down crying in the middle of the hall.

They gave him her belongings, the things she carried. A bloodied cell phone, her wallet, a picture of his with a faint lipstick kiss.

A drunk driver had hit them off the road, she protected her daughter with her own body. Giving her life to save another.

But he couldn't let her go, which was probably why he could still see her, smiling at their daughter while she tried to eat her cereal.

He needed her, he didn't want to do it alone. At their wedding they vowed to never let loneliness come over one another again, to be there for each other, to love.

And the three of them eating cereal, being happy together, it was a lie he wouldn't mind living for just a little longer. He wasn't ready to let go yet.

Who else would remind him to test the milk if it wasn't too warm?


	3. The Escalator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is this gifset with this guy leaning onto the railing of an escalator, and the guy coming down on the escalator next to him takes his hand, like some joke. Anyway, so someone I follow had these tags on the gifset; #beautiful #i kind of want a cs au where this happens now.  
> Leading to this drabble.

She juggles the - too many - bags in one arm, and uses her other hand to steady herself on the escalator as it moves up. Ruby smirks at the adorable, yet somewhat uncomfortable and awkward situation Emma brought herself in. But then again Ruby knows Emma is not very fond of shopping, and maybe seeing her struggle with the bags is the best part of shopping with Emma.

Emma nods as Ruby continues to list all the shops in the mall she has yet to visit, but she isn't really listening - she's trying not to fall over.

Staring at one point is quite hard when everything is moving. So many people, so much noise.

A sudden touch on her hand tears her from her thoughts, the hand she's holding on to the escalator with is being held softly by a man, amazing blue eyes and an apologetic smile as he lets go.

"I'm sorry," he mouths, the apologetic smile never leaving his face. She realises he's surrounded by laughing men; it was probably a bet.

But when she looks down once more, he is still looking at her, somewhat mesmerised.

Once upstairs Emma can't help but walk towards the edge, scanning the lower floor, finding the man staring back at her.

And soundlessly she curses Ruby for pretty much dragging her away.


	4. True Love at The Beanstalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this theory that Tinker Bell told Killian he would find his true love at a beanstalk, which would give a whole new meaning to 'I was hoping it'd be you.' - Drabble of how it went.

"Killian?" Tink demands his attention as he turns around to walk away from her.

"Hmm?" He replies, opening his rum bottle with his teeth, taking a sip.

"You will love again," The pixie assures him smilingly.

He smiles in return, a wide empty smile, "is that so?" Killian questions, but his tone revealing he's either not interested or unbelieving. But the pixie chooses to ignore it and nods.

"Us pixies can show you where your true love is, yours however isn't around yet."

"As in, she's not even born?" Tink nods, causing Killian to snort. "Well sweetheart, I'm all for a little height and age difference, but that is too much of the good."

"When you first meet her, she will be almost your age," Tink, once again ignoring his unbelief, smiles. "You'll be stuck in Neverland for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"About three hundred years," She lifts her shoulders and smiles apologetically. "Then a curse hits and another twenty eight years pass. And then, on a beanstalk you will meet your true love. You'll like her almost immediately, but she is resistant. She'll make you want to do the right thing. You'll want to change your ways for her, you'll save her, multiple times, risking your life for her."

"A beanstalk…" He raises his eyebrow, leaning against a tree, "Lady, I'm never going near giants, I'm afraid your little prophecy here is incorrect."

"Aside from your true love there is something else for you on that beanstalk," Tink smiles, shrugging once.

"And what's that?"

"If I told you, where would be the fun in that?"

\---

"So may I know my co-travelers names?" Killian questions, breaking a long silence as the walk.

"No!" The girl in purple objects, but the blonde shook her head at her.

"Emma," She introduces herself to him, "Emma Swan." He nods. Swan… She was certainly as beautiful as a swan, dangerous when you came too close.

"Snow White," The short haired woman smiles, seemingly resisting the urge to offer her hand for a handshake. Ah yes, Snow White, princess of this land before the curse.

"Mulan," Another introduces herself, spitting out her name at him.

"I'm not telling you my name," the girl in purple crosses her arms, ignoring his look.

"Aurora?!" Snow White hisses in a disagreeing tone, covering her mouth quickly, realising she just revealed her name. Killian smirks, shaking his head a little, as he looks up, he sees the Swan girl is doing the exact same thing.

\---

Killian eyes up the beanstalk, suddenly remembering the pixies words about the beanstalk. True that he now stood here because he needed something up there. A compass. But would any of them really be his true love? He squints, blocking out the sun, trying to look at the women deciding who should accompany him.

The Swan girl didn't really seem to have time for love. Nor did she seem all that interested in him.

Mulan didn't seem to like him all that much and Aurora despised him. If it were either of them that journey to love would be a long one.

And he was fairly convinced that Snow White was already married for she kept talking about a man named Charming.

But out of all, if he had the choice, he'd pick Emma. There was something about her, like he was drawn to her. Killian liked a girl who could fend for herself and Emma was certainly that, she was strong and yet caring - for her son. And surely, she kind of pretty beautiful too. Emma Swan would be a challenge, but a journey worth his time; a woman worth his time. He sighs, trying to keep his mind off these distracting thoughts, he was here for one cause only. The compass.

"Ladies," Killian starts, receiving their attention. "In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, tick-tock." Emma approaches him and holds out her hand. He smiles wide patting his shoulder and she lays her hand there. Something about her touch feels like coming home, filling up the emptiness inside, the emptiness that has been there every since Milah died, and already he knows that he will try to find as many ways as possible for them to make more physical contact.

"I was hoping it'd be you."


	5. Another Ghost Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is a little over 1k, but I felt like it fit as a drabble.
> 
> I was in one of those moods again where I wanted to write one of those ghost stories.  
> So basically, Killian is a medium, and gets a visit from his best friend Emma.
> 
> (character death)

Emma clutched her chest tightly with one arm, wiping her tears away with the other. It was no use, she had been crying nonstop for the past couple of minutes. Or hours, she wasn't sure.

Her chest ached, yet felt dull and empty as could be.

Slowly, she gathered her courage to knock his door. It took him a moment to open the door, staring at her just wearing flannel PJ pants and a loosely fitting white shirt. She'd clearly woken him up, but when he saw her, his woke up in a second, his eyes wide.

"No," he shook his head vigorously.

"Killian," Emma pleaded, thinking he'd shut the door on her, she walked in quickly.

"No," he said again as he closed the door, staring at the wood for a moment, not being able to look at her. She watched him bite his lip, trying to keep his eyes from filling up with tears. 

"Killian, I think I'm dead," she slowly lowered her, now bloody, arm.

A shot wound in her chest.

"Yeah, I got that..." He sobbed, finally turning around to take her in his arms. 

She didn't expect it to feel so real, so warm. She'd known Killian since they were kids, and she'd known about his gift just as long. As far as you could call seeing dead people a gift. As a young lad, it often terrorised his dreams, turning them into nightmares. 

When he grew older he used the gift to help them cross over.

He often told stories and she listened with utter fascination. He explained how it worked, how some of them couldn't cross over because they weren't ready yet. Because they had unfinished business. Or because they were taken from life far too suddenly, and they didn't know what was going on.

Killian had tried to introduce her to a ghost once. But when she supposedly shook the ghost's hand, it only felt like a bit of cold air.

She believed him, that was not it, she just had never thought his hug would feel so real, so warm. Especially while others just walked through her. Killian, as a bridge between the two worlds, could touch the ghosts he saw just like any other living being.

"What happened?" He finally managed to say in a hoarse voice, releasing her gently.

"I don't know. I went to the supermarket, when I came out, I'm suddenly against the floor. Next thing I know, I am standing over my own body, people rushing straight through me." She watched Killian walk over to the television, turning it on. A news report was already playing, but a bad reception made it inaudible. 

"Emma," he whispered, "Stop that."

"I'm not -"

"You're distressed," he explained silently, "you're interrupting the signal. Just... Go to the bedroom." Emma obeyed quietly, sitting on his bed, waiting for him to return.

Time seemed was a strange thing now, she had absolutely no sense of it whatsoever, she could have sat there for five minutes, an hour, maybe even a year, and she would not have realised the difference.  
But when Killian walked in looking relatively the same - just even more tired, his eyes red from crying, and his shirt tear stained - she knew it mustn't have been a year.

"You were," he took a deep breath, rubbing over his chest as if it could remove the ache, "at the wrong place, at the wrong time," he mumbled, sitting down next to her, he leant his hands on his palms. "I lost my best friend, to a shooter who decided today was a good day to go on shooting people at the store." Emma laid her head against his shoulder.

"So that's it, then? I'm really gone?"

"Yes," Killian cleared his throat. "Would it be really selfish if I didn't help you cross over?" He sighed.

"Probably," Emma smiled, eyes filling up with tears once more. She wasn't sure if the ache in her chest came from that bullet she had felt just before smacking into the floor, or because of the crying.

"So what is it that's keeping you here?" He asked softly, wiping away his tears before looking at her. 

"I don't know," Emma answered. She had a vague idea, but she couldn't tell him. That would be most selfish of her. But she also knew that not telling him would make the process of crossing over even harder.

"You can tell me, Emma," he smiled. Of course he saw through her lies. She was a decent liar, but not when it came to him.

"I can't," she smiled. "I don't want to hurt you, or make this any harder than it already is." Killian reached out for her, stroking her blonde locks behind her ear.

"Very well," he replied. "At least I get to keep you with me just a bit longer then." Emma lied down on her back, her legs dangling of the edge of the bed. "You are much calmer already," he noted as he lied down next to her. 

"Because I'm with you," she confessed. And there they were, lying down next to each other and staring at the ceiling. Like they had done so many times before. "I know that I'm supposed to leave sooner rather than later," her chest felt tight as she breathed in, swallowing back tears. "But being with you, it makes it all so much easier."

"I'm sorry you are stuck," Killian spoke. "But I am glad you came to me. At least I get to say goodbye." Emma turned to her side, watching him with a small smile as he turned to his side as well, his chest nearly touching hers.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too," he answered, brushing her hair from her face.

"No... Killian," she shook her head and sighed. "I love you," she said again. "Gods, I should have told you so much sooner. Perhaps if I had -"

"Don't go there," he stopped her. "But yes you should have told me sooner."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Then again," he bit his lip, ignoring her apology. "I should have probably told you too."

"We are idiots," Emma laughed. He couldn't stop the smile on his face even if he wanted. Laughing and smiling Emma was how he wanted to remember. Killian leant forward carefully, capturing her lips with his own.

Her kiss tasted salty, from her tears, but also like the hot chocolate she drank every morning - and during the day.

Her lips were soft, from the overused lip balm.

Her hands eager, pulling him closer to her.

He could have cursed them both over and over for being too stubborn, thinking they would have all the time in the world together, and not admitting to their feelings.

But in this small moment, with her lips against his, he almost didn't care.

"Stay with me," he breathed as they broke apart. It was an empty wish. Both knew she couldn't. 

He even felt her fading from his already. She was done. She said what she needed, her unfinished business was finished.

Instead of replying, wasting what precious little time she had left on words, to wishes that would not be granted, she brought her lips to his again. Quickly before pulling away.

"I love you, Killian Jones," she smiled. "Don't forget me."

And then she was gone.

I love you too, Emma Swan.

And I won't.

Not ever.


	6. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw this video on Facebook where girls ran up to guys kissed them and then ran away again.  
> The opposite (guys kissing girls) wasn't always as appreciated though. So I wouldn't encourage doing this, just to be respectful towards either gender.  
> However, it was pretty funny most of the time, I especially liked the ones you could see the person being kissed go from utter confusion to just kissing them back.  
> And I was thinking, that if the situation would happen with Emma and Killian, he would probably kiss her back too.  
> (This one is longer than 1K, because there are two versions, both around 500 words.)  
> And well...

"That guy," Ruby grinned, offering Emma the last bit of her coke.

"Where?" Emma asked as she emptied the can, tossing it in the trash bin next to the bench they sat on.

"See the two guys by that railing? Brothers, I think. I'm talking about the one with the leather jacket."

"Oh..." Emma trailed off. They were both rather attractive, but something about the black leather jacket wearing brother that was just that bit more intriguing. And he was younger than his brother, too. "This is insane," Emma sighed, rubbing her hands over her thighs nervously.

"I know, but he looks like he can appreciate such a thing," Ruby teased. "Unlike the older brother."

"Okay," Emma got up. "I hate you, by the way." She knew by now, that losing a bet from Ruby never resulted in anything good, she would always find the worst things the loser had to do. Emma rarely ever engaged in a bet with her for that exact reason. This time, she had been so certain of her case, enough to take the bet, but lost anyway.

The thing she had to do? Run towards a random guy of Ruby's choice and kiss him, then run away again.

Emma at least got Ruby to agree that she didn't have to run - kissing a total stranger would draw enough attention to her without running through the mall like a mad woman. And thus, Emma walked straight at him with large, faux-confident steps.

He must've been too engaged in conversation with his brother to have seen her coming.

She took his stubbled cheeks between her hands and kissed him. Her kiss lingered just long enough to feel him go from confusion to laying his hand on her waist to draw her closer and kiss her back. It must've been a reflex because when she pulled back, he was still very confused.

Emma didn't look long enough at him to even give him an apologetic look. She just turned away from him and started walking away - as was the deal; kiss and walk away.

But she was stopped by a hand reaching for her wrist, sudden enough to make her turn around. The guy's confusion had made place for a cocky grin.

"If you're gonna kiss me and walk away, at least tell me your name," he had a deep, warm voice.

"Emma," she muttered, pulling her wrist loose from his grip and walking away.

"Call me!" He yelled after her with a teasing tone. Emma could feel her cheeks flush red, she didn't dare to look back. He was embarrassing her, but she deserved as much and she knew it. 

"I'm gonna kill you and dump your body under a bridge," Emma hissed as Ruby was within hearing distance. "I knew I picked a good target, he just kissed you back and he's still staring at you," Ruby smiled, waving at him.

"Killing you and dumping you doesn't even cover it. I'm going to make you suffer, stop waving at him," Emma reached for her hand to drag it down. "Can we just go home?"

"Nah, I want to shop all day."

"You just hope we run into them again. Haven't you embarrassed me enough?" Emma sat down on the bench next to her friend, making sure to keep her back to the two guys.

As Ruby gradually stopped teasing her about the whole situation and went back to talking about whatever she was talking before, Emma peeked behind her. The two brothers still stood near the railing, engaged in conversation, no doubt it was about her this time.

Slowly she trailed her tongue over her bottom lip. He had tasted like mint chewing gum, and the taste still faintly lingered on her lips.

He looked back at her with a grin and a raised eyebrow - almost like he was inviting her to come kiss him again. The flush crept up her cheeks again and made her turn around, trying to focus on whatever Ruby was going on about. 

Pointlessly, of course, her thoughts were occupied by the stranger that kissed her back.

\---

Liam had dragged him to the mall, said he needed to get out of the house more, but really, Liam needed a gift for his girlfriend and he had no idea what to buy. So he must've hoped Killian knew the answer.

Killian loved his brother, of course, but listening to him ramble on and on about his girlfriend was not exactly his favourite pastime. They stood by the railing on the second floor, where he could see the kids on the first floor run through the fountains.

He hadn't even seen her coming, he'd just seen golden hair walk straight towards him, too fast to properly make out her features. Beautiful, that was his first thought, but the colour of her eyes? No clue.

She'd reached for his cheeks and crashed her lips onto his. It took him by surprise to say the least, but in some manner of reflex, he'd laid his hands upon her waist, drawing her closer as he kissed her back.

She tasted of Coca Cola.

Killian stared at her with confusion as she pulled back. In the second she looked at him before she walked away from him again, he could see her gorgeous green eyes.

He reached for her arm before she was too far away, wrapping his fingers around her wrist. The girl turned around, she was beautiful indeed, long blonde hair, green eyes, high cheekbones - and very, very kissable lips.

"If you're gonna kiss me and walk away, at least tell me your name," he managed to say with a grin, after quickly collecting himself.

"Emma," she muttered, pulling her wrist loose from his grip and then she was on her way again.

"Call me!" He joked after her, but she didn't turn around anymore. She walked in a straight line towards a pretty brunette who greeted Emma with a satisfied grin. They exchanged some words before the brunette smiled at him and waved,

He raised his hand as a matter of 'yup, I saw your wave, but I still have no clue what just happened.'

"Right," Liam brought him back to reality. "What just happened?" He laughed.

"I have no idea," Killian snorted. "Good thing I brushed my teeth and had a gum before we came here." Liam chuckled softly.

"Do you want to go talk to her?"

"No, poor girl looked like she wished the earth would swallow her whole. I think she must have lost a bet or something," Killian chuckled. 

He looked back at the girls once more, finding Emma staring at him as she ran her tongue over her lips.

Killian cocked his eyebrow and gave her a challenging grin, wondering how she would kiss him if she wasn't challenged to do it.


	7. To Hell and Back For You

“No, not this again,” Killian groaned upon seeing her. Emma frowned as she slowly walked closer, her pirate sat in shackles, clearly had been there for a while, he’d been hurt, probably hungry and thirsty. 

She took careful steps closer, keeping an eye out for traps. “That is an old trick, Demon!” Killian spat and closed his eyes shut, face down to the floor.

“Killian?” Emma whispered softly, but he wouldn’t look at her.

“Go away,” he grunted, “You can’t use her against me anymore. I won’t let you.”

“Killian, it’s me,” she offered, reaching him at last.

“How much of a fool do you think I am, Demon?” He laughed angrily. Emma kneeled down in front of him, her hand softly touching his cheek. His eyes snapped open, sadness as well as anger reflecting in his blue irises.

“This isn’t fair,” Emma had never heard him sounding so broken. “You take advantage of a broken heart.”

“What have they done to you?” Emma muttered, waving her hands over the shackles, using magic to open them. They cooperated easily, too easily probably, but it was a worry for another time.

“What are you doing?” He fell further to his knees, sitting in front of Emma.

“It’s really me,” she offered once more. “I’ve come to your…” She thought of it for a second, “Dashing rescue,” Emma grinned then, hoping to see at least some sort of belief in his eyes. He frowned then, almost cracked a smile.

“Have you died, Emma?” Killian asked sadly.

“No, I’ve come to take you back with me.”

“Is that even possible?”

“I don’t care if I have to break all of Hell’s rules, I’m bringing you home,” she promised.

“It’s really you, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” she smiled, taking his face between her hands, brushing over his cheeks with her thumbs. 

“You came for me,” he sighed a small smile playing on his lips, yet somewhat unbelieving.

“Did you ever doubt I would?”

“I _did_ die,” finally he gave her a weak chuckle.

“Not even _that_ can stop me.”


	8. Just the Two of Them

He enjoyed this, the quiet, the calm. He liked this moment.

Just the two of them.

His arm wrapped around her, her arm across his chest, her fingers traced through his chest hair.

He pressed soft kisses on top of her golden locks every now and then. She smiled each time.

They didn’t speak, they just enjoyed being near each other, as was often the case. 

Although now was different, a good different.

Their bodies pressed together in a warm embrace, legs tangled in sheets that barely covered below their waist.

He’d known for a while now what his favourite sound was. The way she said his name.

He knew now there was a sound he liked even better. The way she said his name as she came undone.


	9. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabble based on 'I live in the apartment below yours and I keep getting your mail this needs to stop dammit' AU.

Emma walked down the stairs tiredly, irritatedly. The dumbass elevator was once again out of order, she'd slept horribly due to the downstairs' neighbour's kid that cried all night, and on top of that; she forgot to buy coffee while going for groceries earlier this week.

It just wasn't her day.

Emma opened her small, creaking mailbox finding her tiny 9B box fuller than usual. She sifted through the envelopes while walking back up the stairs again.

"God damnit," she sighed, her tired eyes falling onto yet another letter addressed to Killian Jones from 10B. Two of them, though one of them was addressed to K. Jones in 9B.

She'd never actually spoken to this guy, hell, she wasn't even quite sure which one Killian Jones was, but she felt like she knew him.

Emma knew which electricity company he used, knew he had a monthly subscription to some sort of boats magazine, he received letters from a guy named Liam Jones - quite often, actually - situated in London (his brother, maybe?), he received postcards, still, which was also intriguing. His birthday was somewhere between the twenty-third and -seventh of January. Why she knew all that? Because more often than not, his mail ended up in her mailbox.

Emma wasn't quite sure why, as his name was clearly on the mailbox above hers. Usually, she would just put his mail in his mailbox and get on with her life, but today she was already on the third floor and irritated enough to go up one more floor and rather than shove his mail under his door - another thing she did, but reserved for the lazy days only - she was ready to confront him about it.

Emma knocked his door forcefully without hesitation, not even bothering to think if he would be awake or not already. If she was having a bad day, screw it, so would he.  
Instead, a dark-haired man with an amused grin opened up, wearing a light grey t-shirt, blue shorts and a very comfortable looking blue robe. He carried a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. The scent of freshly brewed coffee filled her nostrils and in a way it made her even angrier at herself for not buying it.

"What can I do for you?" He asked with a thick, accented voice, clearly he hadn't been awake for long.

"I'm Emma, I live below you?" She started, all her 'God damnit man, this needs to stop' bravado having died on before it could even leave her lips, swallowed down quickly at the sight of him, tousled bed hair, clear blue eyes, unshaven chin. Emma'd seen him before, but shit, if she'd known this was Killian Jones, she would have come upstairs to complain way sooner.

"I know," he chuckled, bringing his coffee mug to his lips, arching an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"Your mail was in my mailbox again," Emma sighed, handing him the two letters.

"Again?" He took the letters from her curiously and inspected them.

"I usually put them in your mailbox, or when I'm too lazy to go back downstairs I shove them under your door," Emma shrugged.

"So what made you angrily knock my door in the early morning to deliver them in person?"

"I was about to yell at you, telling you that it needed to stop."

"But you changed your mind then, or are you still going to yell at me?" He gave her a warm and charming smile. Emma held back a grin, pursing her lips, but shook her head. "Good, being yelled at is a pretty bad way to start the day."

"I can think of a few other ways, a baby crying all night in the apartment downstairs, or desperately needing coffee and realising you forgot to buy it, for instance."

"Would you like to come inside? I'll pour you a cup of coffee." Emma frowned, wondering if it would be such a good idea to just step inside this stranger - stranger still in his pjs, might she add - and take his offer for a cup of coffee - though it was a cup she could really use. "I'm afraid I don't know what to do about my mail ending up in your mailbox, but perhaps we can come to a solution that works for you, and you get a cup of coffee, I'm not sure you have anything to lose here," Killian shrugged.

"I guess you're right," Emma smiled, following him into his apartment.

A cup of coffee turned into a date.

A date turned into two.

Two became three.

Three became staying the night.

And in the end, Emma found that having his mail in her mailbox wasn't so bad when both their names were on the mailbox.


	10. Soulmates

He never really believed in the concept, _soulmates_.

True Loves destined to find and be with each other.

The idea seemed quite absurd.

But sometimes, when he wakes in the middle of the night, and she is still asleep, he finds himself staring at her.

Her blonde locks fanned across her pillow, her breathing slow and steady.

He remembers all they’ve been through, and all they’ve yet to face.

Together.

And all he wants to ask her is;

_“What took you so long?”_


	11. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a twitter prompt, written for my wifey, Amber 

He stood before the door he knew so well. The house he and his stepfather had picked out during Operation Light Swan. It seemed so long ago. But the sound of the bell was as familiar as always when he rang it.

They’d taken a night flight, and arrived early morning at the airport. He wondered if it was too early in the day to pay a visit, but he’d missed his mother, and when he heard the voices inside the house, he knew he wasn’t waking them.

A young girl–twelve, give or take–opened the door enthusiastically. She looked like her mother in every possible way, except for eyes, those were her father’s. She eyed him and his family before deciding she didn’t know them and called out “mom?!”.

He heard her before he saw her, running down the stairs hastily–yet carefully as she could–with another child in her arms. His mother’s smile was bright upon seeing him, and ran towards him as soon as she set down the child on her feet. The young girl wobbled a bit on her feet, like she’d just learned to walk.

“Henry!” His mother held him tight in his arms, the way she had done the last time he’d seen her.

He was in the middle of introducing his own family when Killian walked down the stairs, two boys following him. Twins, younger than the first girl, older than the second.

They’d just closed the door behind them when yet another child suddenly ran past him, quickly followed by the first girl.

“Mom?” Henry started, having counted five children. “These can’t all be yours?”

His mother and stepfather chuckled, Killian raising an eyebrow. “Wanna bet?”

“ _Five_ though?”

“Turns out Killian had a fertility statue among the treasure on the Jolly,” She answered, pointing at the two sets of twins running around the house screaming and laughing. The first girl he’d seen had been chasing her twin sister. “It certainly works.”

“It’s gone now,” Killian assured her. He looked guilty, like it had taken them a while to figure out how they’d suddenly ended up with four children.

But she loved their large family, she told him over breakfast, wouldn’t change it any other way. Though she would’ve loved to have had him closer, she was happy he found his own family. 

He found it funny how he’d gone from being an only child to suddenly having five siblings, but they’d all been told of him, raised knowing they all had an older brother.

And after breakfast they all sat around the sofa, and made their older brother tell stories of his time in the other world. He told his tales with his youngest sister sitting on his lap, his other sisters on each side of him, and his brothers on the floor in front of him.

They asked questions, stared at him with awe as he talked, pretty much immediately made him feel like a big brother.

And he knew exactly what his mother meant. They wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
